


Somewhere Over the Rainbow

by nightmare_nostalgia



Series: Yea, no, this is love [1]
Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: M/M, just a cute little fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmare_nostalgia/pseuds/nightmare_nostalgia
Summary: Benny loves Ethan, Ethan loves Benny. There's no way of describing how they feel for each other, except rainbow.
Relationships: Ethan Morgan/Benny Weir
Series: Yea, no, this is love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981528
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Somewhere Over the Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to one of my works! This is just a cute little fic I'm doing and I hope you enjoy it, too!

Red. The color of cherries, strawberries, classic lipstick marks and Ethan's cheeks whenever Benny smiles. Benny will always say 'You look like a tomato' and laugh. Ethan replies with, 'I just can't resist that stupid smile of yours' and then they'd kiss. It would be magical everytime: feeling like there were floating on nothing but love, in their own little world. When they'd break away Ethan's eyes would be wide and pleading for more. Benny would oblige. It was just them. All they needed was each other.

Orange. The color of oranges, carrots, pumpkins and the sunset that the two boys watched on Benny's roof every night. Benny would say 'I love it almost as much as you'. Ethan would look over and see the bright orange-ish pink shade plaster itself across Benny. He looked ethereal. 'I top the sunset' is what Ethan would ask and Benny would nod his head. 'You top everything, dude' Benny would reply, nudging Ethan's shoulder. Ethan would just smile, still staring at Benny who was looking back at him. It was just them. All they needed was each other.

Yellow. The color of bananas, the sun, lemons and sunflowers in the meadow that Benny and Ethan were sitting in. Ethan ran his hands through the grass and picked a sunflower out the ground. He lifted it to his nose and inhaled a bit. 'It smells so sweet' Ethan let out along with a breath. 'Just like you' Benny kissed Ethan cheek, making him blush. Benny would lay on his back and look over to Ethan who was still in shock. Ethan would lay down next to Benny after a while and they'd stare at the sky until dark. It was just them. All they needed was each other.

Green. The color of grass, frogs, limes and the color of Benny's eyes that were so easy to get lost in. Benny would catch Ethan staring. 'what are you staring at?' Benny would ask and Ethan would gently shake his head. 'I'm lost in your eyes. Don't move' Ethan would say and Benny wouldn't move a muscle. Ethan would lift himself up a bit and close the space between the two's lips. Benny would kiss back, then close his eyes. 'uhum' Ethan would hum against Benny's lips and pull back 'Don't close your eyes' Benny would have a slightly confused look at his face while the other boy reconnected their lips. The taller boys eye were open and Ethan rolled his. 'You can close them now' Ethan would say, pulling centimetres away, then connecting once again. It was just them. All they needed was each other.

Blue. The color of the sky, water, blueberries and the special herb that Benny's grandma wanted the boys to pick from their backyard. 'It's such a beautiful hue' Ethan would say, aggressively eyeing the plant. 'Just like you' Benny would reply in a sing-song voice, slightly leaning toward the other boy. Ethan would blush and kiss Benny's cheek as a thank you 'That doesn't _quite_ make sense, but thanks for the effort'. 'You're welcome!' Benny would smile hard at Ethan and kiss his cheek back. It was just them. All they needed was each other.

Purple. The color of eggplants, amethyst, Barney and the grapes that Benny and Ethan had been sharing while they did homework. 'Ok let's drop the homework' Benny would say as he popped another grape into his mouth. Benny would grab the back of Ethan's head and pull them into a kiss. During which, Benny would slip his grape into Ethan's mouth. Ethan would pull away and shout 'Ew Benny' to which Benny would reply 'What? It's just like kissing!' Ethan would roll his eyes and hesitantly chew on the grape. It was just them. All they needed was each other.

Rainbow. Ethan and Benny would try explaining their relationship to other people, but couldn't find the right words to do so. Yes, they were boyfriends, but they were much more than that. They were connected on a spiritual, emotional and mental level that was indescribable. 'You know, it's kinda like a rainbow' Benny would say one time. 'Yeah, it's like, beautiful and so perfect' Ethan would continue. And then they'd look at each other and laugh because it was true. They were perfect together because it was just them and all they needed was each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I know it's kind of cheesy, but that's never stopped me! More MBAV work on the way, but until next time, eat drink water and take care of yourself! Bye!


End file.
